Many integrated circuit packages, such as a ball grid array package containing a flip chip, typically include a lid disposed over an integrated circuit die and an underlying substrate. The lid may provide one or more benefits for the package, such as increasing thermal dissipation, protecting the die from outside elements, reducing electromagnetic radiation to or from the die, and providing physical support, e.g., for warpage control. The lid typically is attached using a thermal adhesive that couples the lid to the die and substrate, and provides for heat transfer. Some lids are attached to the substrate around the full perimeter of the lid. Other lids provide legs for attachment to the substrate, with openings between the legs permitting limited access to the area between the lid and the substrate.